Just that night brought us together
by LoZFreak123
Summary: Bulma ask Vegeta to eat dinner with her. After that things between them change. Some G/CC Romance too. :
1. Chapter 1

Vegetalover12 is here…again. God I'm tired, well anyway please enjoy this new story that I came up without paper. A B/V romance. Please R&R

Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans, was training in the GT that Bulma made him. He was fighting in 500 times earth's gravity. Sweat comes rolling down his face as he throws punches in the air. Vegeta stands up as he walks to the machine and turn it off. **That's enough training today.** Vegeta thought as he walked into the house that Bulma let him live in. As he walked in, he heard Bulma yelling.

"No Yamcha! I can't believe that you did this to me again," Bulma yelled into the phone. Vegeta just stood there watching with a smirk on his face. **That's what he gets for cheating on her. **Vegeta thought as he looked at her.** She's starting to act more like a Saiyan woman. **Vegeta just smirk at that result.

"GO GET SOMEONE ELSE CAUSE WE'RE THOUGH!" Bulma yelled as she slammed the phone back on its holder.

"That jerk," Bulma cried. Vegeta just stood there, arms crossed.

"He's been cheating on you for a long time," Bulma turned around to see Vegeta.

"I figure that out a long time," Bulma said as she wiped the tears in her eyes. Vegeta felt bad for her, but he just stood there in the same position.

"What do you want anyway Vegeta," Bulma asked as she walked past him to get to the kitchen. Vegeta just turns around to face her.

"Well all I want is some food, and I think you can make that happen." Vegeta answered as he followed Bulma to the kitchen and sat down at the island that was in the middle of the room.

"Well then, what do you want to eat," Bulma yelled as Vegeta shrugged his shoulders saying I don't know. Bulma looked away and then back.

"How about we go out to eat," Bulma said happily. Vegeta started at her with a weird look.

"Where exactly too," Vegeta asked as Bulma walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Come on Vegeta, you've been training 24/7. You really need to get out and enjoy the world," Bulma said as she tried to pull Vegeta off his butt.

"Fine, I'll go, but only this time. After that I'm going back to my training, got it woman," Bulma squeal in excitement. She gave Vegeta a giant hug.

"Oh thank you Vegeta! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Bulma yelled over and over again while she shook Vegeta. Then she let go and ran to the stairs.

"Go get ready Vegeta! Be ready by 8! See you then," She yelled as she ran upstairs. Vegeta just sighed as he got up from where he was and went to his room to get ready.

Meanwhile….

Bulma was trying to pick something to wear. _Should I wear this black scarp less or the low cut blue- green dress? God this is so hard to choose. But why am I being so picky today? It's not like I need to really to dress up for Vegeta, do I? _Bulma shook head at the thought and grabbed the black scarp less dress and put it on.

Meanwhile….

Vegeta looked through his closet and grabbed black pants and a black shirt. Vegeta sighed again because he really didn't want to go with Bulma, but she was right about one thing, he really needed to get out more than training 24/7. He put on the clothes that he chooses and went downstairs to sit and wait for Bulma. Bulma came running down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Vegeta," she yelled as she ran over to him. Vegeta just stood there, surprised at what Bulma was wearing. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and has a black flower in her hair. Bulma looked at him and wave her hand in front of him.

"Vegeta are you ok? You're staring into space," Bulma said as Vegeta jumped.

"What happened," Bulma started giggling as Vegeta gave her a glare.

"You were staring off space," Bulma said as she grabbed hold on to Vegeta's arm. Vegeta looked at Bulma with a strange look.

"What? I just trying to get into character,"

"And for what, exactly," Now this time Bulma gave Vegeta a strange look. Bulma started laughing again as she grabbed hold onto Vegeta's arm, pulling him towards the door.

"Come on Vegeta, let's go," Bulma said as she opened the door and pushed him outside.

"Oh my God woman I'm coming," Vegeta yelled as Bulma ran to the car. Bulma was really happy and didn't know why. Vegeta just looked at her likes she was crazy. **Is she on something or what? **Vegeta thought as he got in the car. Vegeta knew that this is going to be a very, very, long night.


	2. Author's Note! READ IT!

**AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This is a very important message**! I'm going to have to stop this story for now. I have at least 15 stories that I need to finish and I'm tried of trying to jump around from story to story and got super confuse. So I told myself that I will work on one story at a time.

I love the fact that you guys love my stories and want me to continue with them. I will not delete any of my stories. I will tell you some things though.

For the readers of **Dark Knight**: I will finish this story, but I'm trying to find ideas for the later Chapters. I will really like it if you will help me with that. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me in the comments. I would really like that.

For the readers of **How Love Brought Us Together**: I'm thinking to finish that story with one more chapter. I might do more but until I finish the others, I will not work on them.

For the readers of **DBZ: The Musical**: This Story will take me a while to get the next chapter. I'm having a very hard trying to get the musical part in it. I have no idea how to do it. I'm sorry if it takes me like 5 months for one chapter. I will finish that one though so don't worry.

For the readers of **How We Met**: This story, I'm going to redo into a better one. I'm going to completely stop this one. I don't like where this one is going so I thought about redoing. Sorry.

For the readers of **Just One Night Brought Us Together**: This story is also going to be finished, but I won't work on it for awhile, so please read my others if you want while you wait for the other chapters of this story.

For the readers of **Videl's Special gift**: I had the chapter and everything ready on my computer, but my computer crashed the next day and delete **EVERYTHING**! I was SO ticked off that I had to redo the last chapters. I'm So sorry for making you guys wait on that.

For the readers of **Orange Star High School**: There's really nothing to really say about this story other then I'm going to finish it.

**READ THIS PLEASE EVERYONE!**

For my readers there are going to be 7 more stories going up. They are called, The **Saiyain Princess**, which about Bulma being the Saiyain Princess. The story will contain drugs and child abuse and will be rated T because of the abuse and drug use. No sexual contract, if you're wondering. I'm not allowed to write any of that. It is a romance so…yeah anyway.

Now the other 6 stories have nothing to do with Dragon Ball Z. It has to do with the video game called The Legend Of Zelda. The first one is going to be called **Friends Are Always Friends**. If you ever played or heard of the game Skyward Sword, then it's based off that game. It's about the time after everything that happened it the game. I'm not going to tell you all about it because some people haven't played it. It's a Link and Zelda Romance.

The next one is called **The Lantern Festival**. It's based of the same game as **Friends Are Always Friends**, it's just about a Festival that the Town do every 3 years. It's a Link and Zelda romance, if you're wondering.

The Next one is called **The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Princess**. It's two game combine. The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It's has at least 21 chapters that I know of. I'm only on chapter 9 but, I would really like it if you read it.

My Another one is called **I'll Never Forget You**. It's from The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker. It's just a sad romance story I came up with. Nothing to really talk about. It is a one-shot.

One is called **Fated with the Red Thread**. It's also based on the game Skyward Sword and it's in Zelda's point of view. It's a very long one and it's even a comic. So… yeah that's what's going one right now.

Last, my new on that I'm posting today is called **Link's Misadventures. **This is the new humor romance that has a lot of pairings and funny things going on. There is going to be some characters that are going to be found in other games, such as SSBB. Please read it when you have the time and let me know how it is.

Last but not least, I like to tell everyone that I'm very grateful that you guys took the time to read my stories and review them. I never thought that they would be this good so that you guys for giving me the courage to keep writing. You guys mean a lot to me and I would like to tell you that I'm so very happy. Have a nice day.


End file.
